


You Can't Live Like That

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When James accidentally hurts Sirius, he finds out something about Sirius's home life.





	You Can't Live Like That

"Relax, James, I know you didn't mean anything by it," Sirius said, even though he was stuck sitting on a Hospital Wing bed, and James  _ knew _ how much he hated being stuck on bedrest.    
  
James was standing in front of him, wringing his hands. They'd been in Defense Against The Dark Arts, practicing deflection spells. Mostly they were messing around because they'd already mastered the spell. James would never cast a harmful spell at Sirius if he thought there was the slightest chance of it actually hitting him, but right as he was casting, someone bumped into him, making the spell go awry. When Sirius saw James fall, he dropped his wand and stepped forward to help, but the wayward spell went hurtling towards him, catching him right in the shoulder. "I know, it's just- I hate that I hurt you. Even if it was an accident. I don't like the idea of you being hurt."    
  
Sirius reached up with his free hand and grabbed James's. "Relax, love, it happens all the time, and I'm fine."    
  
James frowned even though Sirius was smiling up at him comfortingly. He sure as hell wasn't getting hurt when James was around otherwise he'd stop it. "What are you talking about?"    
  
Some of the ease in Sirius's face faded, and he shrugged awkwardly. "C'mon Jamie, you know what my parents are like."    
  
"No I don't. What do you mean?"    
  
"Well..." he started, giving the room a glance to make sure they were still alone, "pureblood parents with a blood traitor, troublemaker son?" He gave James a crooked smile. "It doesn't exactly make for happy family dinners over holiday breaks."    
  
James blinked. "Please tell me you're joking."    
  
"I am dead serious."    
  
"Don't even joke. You don't get to tell me your parents are made of literal hippogriff dung, and then make a joke about dying. Okay. We can fix this."    
  
"What are we fixing?"    
  
"Your living situation." He set his face and put a hand on Sirius's uninjured shoulder. "You are going to come live with us. You've seen the mansion, we've got plenty of space, and my parents love you! You'll fit right in."    
  
"James, I can't just move in with you."    
  
"And why not?"    
  
"All my shit's at home."    
  
"We'll buy you new shit. Come on, give me one good reason why you can't move in with me."    
  
"My parents will totally kill me?"    
  
"No, that's what we're avoiding with this. You will be more safe, not less."    
  
"I dunno..."    
  
"Sirius. I'm not going to let them hurt you. Ever. Again. I swear."    
  
"You're such an optimist," Sirius said, but he pulled James down into a hug.    
  
"Eh, that's why you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
